Adam and Eve
by sleep-deprivated
Summary: A retelling of Adam and Eve's initial encounter, the blossom of their first love for each other, and the eventual, inevitable Fall. Inspired by John Milton's Paradise Lost and Mark Twain's Eve's Diary. Warning: contains mature content. Do not read if easily offended.


It was dawn, and she gazed up at the new sky, and felt the cool, calming breeze upon her warm cheeks. She closed her eyes, and tilted her head back.

_Wind_, she thought. _And that's the sun..._

The sickle moon hung in the sky, incandescent, flickering, audible thanks to the uncertain light of the young sun. She rose and began walking. The rays of the sun were coming out now, casting their golden beams across the landscape, across the..what was this called? The names came to her again._ Grass. Green. Trees._

She did not know what she was, only that her name was Eve. _Eve_. Were there others like her? Or was she the only one of her kind?

For how long she wandered, she did not know; she would lie down among the tall grass to rest, when she felt weary, and she would walk again, when her energy had returned to her. Sometimes she would eat the fruit from various trees or bushes, when she felt that she needed sustenance. Everything was so new to her, and yet nothing surprised her. Everything seemed so natural; they all belonged here. _As do I. And this is...this is our home. This is Eden. _

She could not count the days, or the hours that passed; only that countless suns had risen and sunken, when she glimpsed him. He was long, and lithe, and seemed to share certain characteristics with her. She did not know what she looked like, but she knew that she had four limbs, and this creature appeared to have them as well. At first he did not see her, but when he did, he seemed to take fright and loped away from the direction he had come from.

Eve was intrigued. Nothing in Eden had ever fled from her before. And nothing in Eden had stoked her curiosity as much as this strange being had. She ran after him - he was a swift runner - and she pursued. On and on they ran; it was not long before Eve was tired, and she fell down, panting slightly. The strange creature stopped, and turned around, and approached her tentatively. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her, then reached down and poked her face gingerly.

"Ouch," Eve complained, when she had gotten a bit of her breath back. "Stop that."

"You can talk," the creature said. "What are you?"

"I am Eve," she said, sitting up. "What are you?"

"I am Adam," he said. "I live here. This is my home."

"It is my home, too," Eve said. They considered each other, slowly and deliberately.

"Why did you run from me?" she asked him.

"I was afraid," he stated. "You chased me."

"You ran from me," she said.

"But you chased me."

"But you ran," she said petulantly. Their eyes met, and they both giggled.

"I think we look alike," Adam said. "Don't you?"

"That's what I noticed," Eve said. "I noticed you had arms, and legs, and feet, and hands, just as I do. I wanted to get closer to you, to look at you, but then you ran."

Adam reached out, and took her hand, and laid it upon his own. It was smaller than his; paler, too. They compared their arms, and then their legs, and feet. "I am bigger than you," he commented. "But otherwise, we are very similar. You have long hair, I do not." He looked at her body, and then back at his, then he reached out and touched her breasts. "And I don't have these, either." He touched his own flat chest in bewilderment. "What are those for?"

"I don't know. I never thought about that," Eve said. She looked at him, at his flat stomach, at the organ between his legs...and she looked down at her stomach and legs. "I don't have that, either," she said, and pointed at it. Adam looked down. "You're right, you don't," he said in surprise. "I wonder why?"

"Maybe we're different, after all," Eve said. Adam nodded. "It would appear so. But then again, we do have some of the same characteristics that none of the other creatures do. Perhaps we are near kin."

Eve looked at his organ, the one between his legs. It fascinated her especially, for some reason. She reached out and took it in her hand, and to her surprise it grew harder, and sprang erect. _Well, that's a first_. Nothing in this strange, beautiful world had been able to surprise her, but now this curious, wonderful being that was like her and yet so unlike her had appeared before her eyes, and he...he was so different. He was not like anything else. She ran her hand up and down his newly erect member, and giggled. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"I think so, yes," Adam said. "Sometimes when I hold or touch it, that happens, but sometimes it doesn't. It seems to have a mind of its own. I've often wondered about it. It's like a pet of mine." He smiled. "I think it likes you."

"I wonder why I don't have one?" Eve mused. She explored her nether regions, trailing down, and finding nothing but folds. Maybe there was something in there? She wedged her fingers in. There was nothing. Perhaps deeper?

Adam watched her finger herself. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

"I'm looking to see if I have one of those as well, hidden deep down in here," she answered, probing around, "but so far I can't find anything." She turned to him. "Maybe I'm not doing it right. Can you look for me?"

Adam bent down to look at her. _She's built so differently. So complex, fold upon fold. It's a completely different universe._ He pushed apart various pink folds, and found the same wedge that Eve had located earlier. "I've found a...hole," he announced. "Maybe it's buried inside here. This is a bit strange. I don't think mine was buried down so deep. I'll look inside and see if I can find anything." He pushed his fingers in, and wriggled around. The hole was deeper than he imagined. Above him, Eve writhed. She was feeling the strangest sensations going through her body, sensations she couldn't understand.

Adam's curiosity was stoked; not just because he couldn't locate the missing organ, but because this hole seemed to stretch on no end. It was wet and hot and narrow, and unlike anything he had ever encountered before. He wanted to go deeper, and he pushed in, but then he was checked by a little cry of pain, and he withdrew in alarm. "What is it?"

"It..hurt," Eve whispered. Adam looked at her guiltily, and instinctively drew her close to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry I made you hurt. Does it still hurt? I won't do it again. I'm so sorry."

Eve huddled in his embrace. He was so warm, so solid, and smelt so nice. And suddenly, she knew that she never wanted to leave him as long as she was here. Everything about him seemed just so..._right_. Unbeknownst to her, the same heady feelings of safety and belonging were going through Adam's mind. Her little body fitted so well against his own larger one, his arms easily going around hers. He thought of how hurt she had sounded, and he knew that he never wanted to see her unhappy or injured again, in any way.

"Eve?" he said. "I like you. I still don't know what you are, but I really like you. I wish you'd be my friend."

"I like you too, Adam," Eve said. "Of course I'll be your friend."

They smiled at each other, both feeling a sense of happiness that they did not fully understand. Eve frowned a little. "I think we are both of the same kind," she announced. "It would make it so much more easier, though, if we could find the same pet that you have. Maybe...maybe it's like you and me. It needs the other one to speak to it. Perhaps if you told it to come into my chasm and look for mine?"

"I never thought of that," Adam exclaimed. "I'll tell it to do so at once." He pushed apart her legs, and tried to enter, but somehow there were just too many legs and arms in the way, and he found it extremely hard to get his organ in correctly. "I think you need to lie down," he said. Eve complied immediately, and spread her legs wider. "Is this better?" she asked.

"I'll try again," Adam said, kneeling over her. He located her opening and eased himself in. They both caught their breath as he buried himself within her, and their eyes caught each other's and they gazed at each other in wonder.

"It feels so strange," Eve whispered. "Do you feel it, too?"

"Yes," Adam murmured. He wriggled about, trying to see if he could located another member within this weird and fantastic space he was in, but he could find nothing. Meanwhile, he was being overwhelmed by the strangest feelings. Her hot, soft, wet flesh wrapped against his organ felt so pleasurable. No, more than pleasurable. _This feels so right..._He looked down at Eve's wide, expectant eyes._ No, stop it. You have to look for the other organ._ "Maybe I'll come out and try again," he told her. "Perhaps I did something wrong." She nodded. He withdrew, and then pushed himself in again, and he felt her arms encircle him. _This feels so strange..._

"Still nothing," he managed. "Maybe I'm not looking hard enough."

"Maybe it's stuck," Eve offered. "Perhaps if you went out and came in again, and put more force, it would come unstuck? You know, like fruit. Sometimes you have to hit the tree hard to get the fruit off."

"That's a good idea!" he exclaimed. He withdrew again, and slammed in, with much more force. Eve gasped, and he withdrew immediately. "Eve! I'm so sorry. Did it hurt?" He hugged her to him again. "Let's stop this, please. It's hurting you."

"No, it's not hurting me," Eve whispered. "It just feels so...right." She looked up at him. "Adam. What do you think?"

He nodded. "I think it feels right, as well. I feel like I belong here, even though I've never seen you before."

"Will you try again?" she asked. He nodded, and positioned himself above her, and thrust in. This time she was ready for the impact, and she clung onto him as he moved in and out of her. She closed her eyes._ It feels so nice, but nice doesn't quite seem like the word for it. I think Adam likes it too, but I won't ask him now, since he's busy. I'll ask him about it later. I wonder if he'll find the organ?_

She felt something white-hot shoot inside her, and Adam's arms tightening around her, and for a moment she felt as if she were not in her body anymore, but buoyed, lifted. Then the feeling passed, and she came back, and Adam was breathing fast, his eyes closed, his member still within her. "I think something just happened, but I don't know what," he gasped, between breaths. "Perhaps..they made contact."

Eve nodded. For some reason, she couldn't really muster the energy to speak; she felt as if all the energy had been sapped out of her. Adam withdrew, and they both looked at his organ, which was erect no longer, but covered in a white liquid. He reached out and touched it in wonder. "I wonder where this came from," he mused. "Was this from you? Or your organ? Maybe they did find each other after all."

Eve touched it in wonder. The liquid was a bit warm, and very sticky. It was like nothing else she'd encountered, but then again, nothing about Adam was ordinary. He was extraordinary. The wind blew about her, and she shivered. Adam noticed at once, and he immediately hugged her to him again. "Do you feel better now?" he asked her.

"I do," Eve said. She smiled up at him. "I really like you, Adam. I'm so happy I found you."

"So am I," Adam said. _Love_. The word came to him instinctively, and he knew, just as he knew that they belonged to each other, that Eve would understand. "I love you, Eve."

Adam awoke first. It was late in the evening, and Eve was the first thing he thought of when he came to. He looked at her, her sleeping face, her long hair, limbs pale and glistening against the long grass, and he felt his heart rise and fall palpably in his chest. Yesterday, and ever since he knew life in this world, he had been alone, and content, and happy. Now he couldn't imagine being without her. Even the very thought was unbearable. They had fallen asleep with his arm curled around her, but sometime during their sleep their hands had somehow ended up clasped together. He touched one of her round breasts, then the other, and poked at them gently. It was so fascinating, the way they were alike and yet not so. She had one of those darker spheres at the tip of her breasts, much like his, only hers were larger and more circular. Hers, too, were a slightly different colour: they were of a lighter shade than his, and were faintly pink. He rubbed one of them with a finger and thumb, and squeezed it, feeling it harden beneath his touch. So this was like his organ, then: it would grow more erect when one touched them. He repeated the same action on the other one, and was thrilled to find it respond likewise. Her body fascinated him. Adam felt his organ quivering, and looked down, noticing with surprise that it had sprung erect again. It had never done that of its own accord before. Maybe it was sensing the other organ in Eve, and wanted to search again? He gently entangled himself from Eve, who still seemed to be in a deep slumber, and positioned himself above her, edging apart her long white legs with his own. Her head was tilted slightly, and her long hair fanned out over the grass; there was a faint smile on her pink lips. Once again, Adam was struck by her beauty, and by the amazing, subtle differences between their bodies. _I'll try to find it for her while she's asleep. Perhaps I'll be able to succeed this time. She'll be happy when she awakens and I present her with it_, _and I'll see her smile_. He found her opening, and nudged himself in, feeling once again that heady sense of exhilaration and sense of belonging when he was fully inside her. She stirred slightly, and he began his rhythmic pace: in and out, in and out. It was very comfortable inside. _I think I'll visit this place regularly even when I've found her organ. _

Eve stirred more, and her legs moved beneath him. The movement made her walls contort around his organ, and he gasped. She murmured, "Adam?"

"Eve," he said, cradling her face with his hands. She smiled up at him. "Adam."

He continued his movements, and watched Eve's expression, which was one of rapture. This was just so natural, so perfect - he could feel her hips buckling against his, her body meeting up against his in a perfect, melodious symmetry. Oddly enough, finding her organ didn't seem so important anymore. What was important was that he was moving in and out of her, and that they were entwined in a mutual embrace, and that he did not feel like one single person anymore, but a half. Like two halves of a whole. But then all thought deserted him, and they both clung to each other as that strange, buoying, otherworldly sensation slammed into them, and suddenly the grass beneath them was wet with moisture.

They lay there, Adam still inside Eve, and did not move. Eve felt herself slowly drift out of consciousness, and her last thought before she fell asleep was that she knew that there was nowhere else she wanted to be right now, than by Adam's side, and being loved by him.

...

A/N: I'm afraid my writing's gotten terribly rusty since it's been a long time since I did any serious writing. Anyway, I've been rereading Paradise Lost in class and couldn't get it out of my mind. Please review if you like it! Will put up new chapter as soon as possible.


End file.
